


Mermaid Park

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: When Sato Industries takes over as owner of AquaMarine Park in Republic City, Asami Sato is named Director of the Performance and Programming Department, and with her new position she would like to change the freshwater park into a fresh and saltwater park. Being one of the park's best animal performers, Korra is at the top of Asami's list in creating a new show, much to her dismay.Mermaid AU.





	Mermaid Park

Korra took a long sip from a cup gripped in her hand, the other hand carefully cradling a black laptop against her chest. She smiled brightly while passing by a large glass tank, hundreds of fish swimming around in a variety of directions. She turned and pushed open a side door with her back, slipping into a dimly lit hallway. The sounds of her flip flops echoed along the empty hallway, filling the pauses of the sounds of dripping water running off the overhead pipes. The smell of chlorine and chemicals quickly filled her nose.

Korra's paced quickened as she spotted the IT sign above a door at the end of the hallway. She let out a loud cry as she stepped into a small puddle of water near a water fountain. She glared at the offending puddle before tossing her empty cup into a nearby trashcan. Korra banged on the closed door twice, before forcing it open. She pushed a door stop with her foot and wedged it underneath the door, propping it open.

"Zhane!" Korra shouted. "I need your expertise…again."

"Who?" a soft voice asked from around the corner. Korra frowned before following the voice to a small desk. She stopped and raised an eyebrow when she spotted a pale, dark haired woman sitting behind a monitor, the glasses perched on her nose reflecting the bright computer screen. The woman looked up from computer, offering a small smile.

"The IT guy," Korra answered. She looked around at the two other desks in the room. "Where is he?" she asked, pushing the open door away from the wall, peeking behind it. "I have a problem with my laptop."

"He's not here now, but I can look at it," the woman offered, holding her hand out.

Korra wrapped her arms around the laptop pressed against her chest, cradling it like she was holding a stack of books. "Zhane normally handles my computer problems," she muttered.

"It shouldn't be too hard of a fix." The woman got up from her seat and moved from around the desk. She slipped her glasses off before folding one arm and hooking the other onto the belt of her skirt. "I have a bit of a background in IT."

"You do?" Korra asked.

The woman shrugged a shoulder before leaning back against the desk, crossing one leg over the other. "Why else would I be sitting in the IT office?" she asked.

"Fair point." Korra nodded. She held the laptop out. "Here, it stopped working."

"I'm Asami, by the way." Asami tilted the laptop around in her hands before flipping the screen up. She took one look at the keyboard, snickered, and then closed the lid. "It just…stopped?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Yes," Korra said firmly.

"What error code appeared when you turned it on?"

"Error code?" Korra titled her head to the side.

Asami bit her bottom lip. "Did you see the 'Blue Screen of Death'?"

"Oh!" Korra cried, smiling in understanding. "No."

"Is the battery charged?"

"Yes."

"Is it snapped into it's casing properly?" Asami continued. Korra's eyes squinted in confusion. The woman paused, carefully thinking about her words. "I mean, is it locked in place?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," Korra snapped.

"And there's no fraying in the power cord, I assume," Asami said. Korra shook her head no. Asami nodded a few times, before holding the laptop against her thighs, tapping her fingers against the top of the desk. "Do you eat over your laptop?" she pressed.

"A few times," Korra answered slowly.

"Anything sticky?" Asami questioned, slightly narrowing her green eyes, and raising an eyebrow. Korra clenched her jaw, before folding her arms across her chest.

"No, just chips and crackers, normally," she admitted.

"Got it." Asami then half-smiled. "So, what did you spill?" she asked.

Korra's eyes widened a bit. She cleared her throat twice before shrugging. "…What?" she asked, blinking rapidly.

"What did you spill?" Asami repeated.

"I didn't spill anything," Korra scoffed.

"Soda?" she listed. "Orange juice? Beer?"

"Beer?" Korra wrinkled up her nose in a mix of confusion and disgust.

Asami shrugged. "We can keep it a secret if you're underage." She winked.

Korra threw her hands up in the air. "I'm twenty-one!" she snapped. "What are you, six years older than me?"

"Maturity wise?" Asami tilted her head to the side. "Most likely."

"I was making a reference to your makeup," Korra smirked.

"They always go for the makeup," she sighed. "Can we get back at the topic at hand?"

"There _is_ no topic, it just-"

"Stopped working," they said at the same time. Asami gently placed the laptop onto the desk before moving back around to take a seat in the empty chair. She leaned over and pulled open a drawer. "Nothing just stops working without a reason."

"Some…things…can," Korra said slowly.

Asami placed a small black box onto the desk before popping open the side. Nestled against black spongy material were screwdrivers, pliers, and wrenches. "Okay, so if I take these tools" Asami picked up a screwdriver and pointed at the laptop, "and pop open the keyboard and circuitry, I won't find any water damage?" she asked. Korra slightly shook her head. Asami shrugged before reaching out and flipping the lid open. She pressed a flat-head screwdriver at the edge of the keyboard, slipped it in the frame and began to pry it up.

Korra quickly reached out and grabbed Asami by the wrist, pausing her motions. Asami looked up at her, waiting patiently.

"You might…find…something," Korra admitted slowly.

"I know I will." She placed the screwdriver onto the top of the desk before picking up the laptop and popping open the lid. She reached out and ran her thumb against the letting of the brand of laptop nestled in the corner by the power button. "This also looks to be a work issued computer."

"How would you-"

"I chose this line for the employees," Asami interrupted. "You only had it for, what, a week? Two weeks?"

"Just about," Korra admitted.

"You know, this could easily be docked from your pay."

"…My pay is none of your business," she snapped.

"My staff's pay is my business," Asami countered, the playfulness in her voice instantly disappearing.

"Your staff?" Korra repeated before scoffing. "Please!"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, look at you." She held out a hand and motioned up and down. "Suits, and makeup, and high heels. You wouldn't last a day here at AquaMarine Park," Korra snickered. "We're not that stuffy. We may be a bit smaller than other parks, but the locals and tourists love how relaxed, open, and carefree we are," she smirked.

"It was also the tourists who suggested the addition of more animals and attractions which is why the park will soon be adding saltwater," Asami said. She picked up a small pile of papers and a notebook, tucking them into the crook of her arm. "I'm due for a meeting, leave the laptop here with me and I'll see what can be done." Asami stepped from around the desk and offered Korra a bright smile. "And don't worry the first fix is free…even with water damage."

Korra's jaw dropped as Asami brushed past her with a flick of her hair, the clicking of her high heels drowning out the hum of the air conditioner that just kicked in.

"Hold on one second," Korra demanded. Asami continued to make her way down the hallway before reaching the metal doors that led to the aquarium. Korra winced, shielding her eyes to the change in lighting, quickening her steps. "Who do you think you are?" Korra shouted.

Asami turned on her heel. She quickly regarded Korra before raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Walking around here, acting as if you know everything," Korra spat. "_I_ work here, what do you do?"

"Ms. Sato, there you are," a security office called near the exit doors. "The Director's meeting is about to start. Your father has asked for me to find you and personally escort you to the room."

Asami inhaled deeply, giving a small eye roll. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. "I'll be right there."

"Ms. Sato?" Korra repeated. "_Sato_?" The anger faded from her face and was quickly replaced with disbelief. She swallowed hard before reaching up, running a hand along the back of her neck. "So, you're…"

"I have so many titles." Asami lifted a shoulder. "Hiroshi Sato's daughter. The new director of the Programming and Performances Department. Your new boss. All of them fit, but I prefer Asami."

"Wait, a second!" Korra held her hands up. "I'm confused."

"Okay, how should I put this?" Asami reached up and tapped her chin. An amused smirk started to form, her green eyes flashing with mischief. "When someone buys out a company-"

"No, not that! I'm not stupid!" Korra huffed. "It's just…you said saltwater animals and attractions? Why do we need that?" she demanded.

"To bring new and exotic animals to the park."

Korra's eyes widened as she began to pale. She cleared her throat before shifting from foot to foot. She began to rub the back of her neck faster, her breathing slightly intensifying. "But this park is known for its safe conditions for animals, being a rehabilitation center, and being the only water and marine park that uses fresh water," she rattled off.

"Which in turn is making it lose money," Asami said. She took a step around Korra and waved over to the security office. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Korra quickly stepped in her way and blocked her path. "This park was built for the experience, not profit."

"And look at how run down it is," Asami pointed out. "You do agree that it should be renovated and remastered?"

"Yes, but that's why we do all of our open houses and fundraising events."

"And how is that working out for you?" she asked. Korra stuffed her hands into her pockets and shrugged. "Exactly." Asami reached out and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. She quickly moved her hand down and felt ridges of Korra's arm muscles through the soft fabric of Korra's hoodie. A moment later Asami dropped her hand. "Look, Korra, I've heard a lot of good things about you. You have great animal and water sense, and I have great business sense. In fact, I'm hoping we can work closely together to make this a fantastic park."

"How closely?" Korra demanded.

"We can work out the details later." Asami offered a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Korra. And don't worry, I'll dismiss the hostility, how about we call damaging the work computer an accident."

"…Thank you," Korra said slowly.

"You're studying to be a marine biologist, right?"

"_How_ do you know that?"

"I like to keep track of what my staff are doing," Asami said with a shrug. "I thought you of all people would be excited to bring in new kinds of animals. In fact, this could bring you more opportunities for your studies."

"I see you're point, but-"

"Then, it's settled." Asami bid her a quick goodbye before speed walking over to the security guard.

"Wait," Korra called out, "how do you know my name?"

Asami turned back around, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Who doesn't? Everyone talks about you," she answered. Korra raised an eyebrow. "Nice things, don't worry," she said with a laugh. "First impressions aside, I can tell you're a good person. In fact, how would you like to perform one of the first new saltwater shows?" Asami offered.

Korra forced a smile.

"Think about it." Asami waved. "I'll see you later." She nodded to the security office standing by the door. He nodded in return before pushing the exit door open for her. Asami stepped through the threshold.

Korra continued to smile, waiting until the door swung close to let out a loud groan.

"Shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and pairings will be updated as the story progresses
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@AngelofStarzFFN](https://twitter.com/AngelofStarzFFN) and tumblr [knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com](http://knocking-down-hesitation.tumblr.com) and let me know what you all think!


End file.
